


Don't Try Me

by PapeprR10t



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Lapis, F/F, Top!Peridot, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapeprR10t/pseuds/PapeprR10t
Summary: When Lapis said Peridot couldn't top her she just had to set things straight for her.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Don't Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda sick and bad.  
> I just wanted Lapis to bottom tbh but I hope you enjoy this either way

She felt the thick ropes bind her torso and hands to the chair. Soreness rang across her shoulders and she could feel the rawness of bruises forming on her wrists and arms. She’s been here a little while. 

"That's a good new look on you, you're much more manageable like this." 

Lapis's face twisted into a scowl, her teeth biting on the cloth gag forced into her mouth. 

"I don't think I mind that either." Peridot commented as she strutted up and sitting on Lapis' lap, Lapis jerked on the binds but that didn't scare her off, a soft grunt escaped indicating that was a bad idea with the soreness on her, "you're a lot less scary when you can't do anything." 

Her legs made an attempt to jerk her off but her ankles bound to the legs of the chair regretted that immediately as well, her eyes stung with a layer of wet regret, Peridot chuckled a little as she brushed her fingers through her hair. Lapis only being able to twist her head away in disdain. 

"Sorry, you just really don't look that bad like this. Way less scary. A lot cuter." 

A growl erupted from her just for that comment. 

Peridot smirked ever so slightly but she played with Lapis's hair, unperturbed by her volatile reactions, perhaps even amused by them. “Sorry, was I too rough?" 

She brushed Lapis's bruised arms with her fingers, causing the girl to tense up at the touch. Her breath heaved in aggression but that only served for more amusement. Her body shook in place, unable to help the fact she couldn't move and was essentially helpless to what Peridot was going to do. 

Peridot's hands came over and slowly, gently prying open her fly. 

Lapis immediately made a muffled noise of protest, her crotch didn't make much headway of movement considering Lapis was effectively trussed to the chair. She made several more movements and a lot of noise. Peridot chuckled, it was almost cute with her flushed cheeks and furrowed eyebrows, her absolute refusal to look at her in such a state besides glaring. 

Her teeth bit into the gag defiantly, Peridot decided that would be no fun if she just did it. She wanted Lapis to squirm a little more. 

She pulled part of her pants off, just enough so that her entrance was available to Peridot. Her hands wandered up, unbuttoning parts of Lapis's clothes to leave her partially exposed but the ropes got in the way to make it all the way. Lapis could only squirm and whine in protest all the while she opened up her clothes. 

Peridot opened up a little gel bottle that she picked up from the side, as she easily put them on her hands, and then gently went down to rub Lapis’s folds. She lavishly covered them in the gel, watching Lapis shiver and groan under her hands. Muffled whining and growling came from her as she tried to resist making noise, quiet huffs came and went as Peridot worked her magic. She teasingly dragged and rubbed her folds, spreading the gel all over and in her. Fingers thrust in and out slowly to make absolutely sure it covered everywhere. 

Eventually she pulled her hands away with a hum, with Lapis shaking with anticipation. 

“Oh don’t worry, we’re not done.” She said, slapping more gel on her hands, “we’re just playing a little waiting game is all.” Lapis felt goosebumps and flinched when the cold gel touched her breasts. Her body shivered at the violation and at feeling the tingle run through her body, unable to stop it from reacting with warmness spreading. More growling came from her to prevent giving Peridot the pleasure of moans of ecstasy, feeling her hands run across her lower back and around her crotch. 

Peridot gave Lapis a little peck on the forehead, pressing it against hers to gaze into her deep blue eyes. A little smile as they glowered back into hers, cheeks flushed with pleasure and furious betrayal. 

Peridot smiled innocently when she sat on Lapis's lap, she then reached for one more object to the side, a drink, “maybe I’ll let you out if you drink this without spilling it.” 

She could hear her huff at that, Peridot untied the cloth from her mouth letting it fall around her neck. Soft breathing came out of Lapis, before a threatening attempt of a sentence came out, “I swear to the stars if-” 

Peridot grasped her cheeks with one hand and forced the drink into her mouth. Lapis instantly sputtered and coughed from the cold beverage, drink dribbled down from her mouth but that didn’t deter Peridot from pouring it further. 

Peridot let off once half the cup was gone, and forcefully tilted Lapis’s chin back so she didn’t entirely spit it out. 

“Hm, messy. Guess you failed.” 

Lapis took a good minute to cough and sputter as she felt the sweet, tangy fruit punch go down the wrong pipe. Peridot sat on her lap as she waited for her to stop coughing and set the drink back to the side, her breathing labored as she finished and tiredly glared up at Peridot as she held her chin to look into her eyes. 

"Really messy." She commented in vague disgust. 

“That was _rigged-_ ” Lapis didn’t get much of a breath in as Peridot pressed a kiss onto her mouth, she felt the wet tongue forcing its way into her mouth causing her to almost gag on the kiss. Peridot tasted Lapis’s sweet flavor from the drink, as she pushed Lapis back onto the chair and to lean back. Lapis felt her hand forcefully grab a fistful of her hair as she easily forced her into the kiss, before yanking it back and leaving a saliva trail in her wake. 

Peridot didn’t leave much room for her to say anything else as Lapis felt her lips assault her neck next, involuntarily making her gasp and squirm helplessly. 

As one hand held her hair to keep her head in place, she felt the other hand wander around to her lower back, making her squirm with it’s cold touch along with her grinding up on Lapis. 

“Pe-peri!” she whimpered out pathetically, she hated the way how desperate that sounded, with her body being assaulted with pleasure all over. She groaned she was positive that aphrodisiac of a gel was starting to take effect, making everything feel so much… _more._ “Shoot, ah…!” The marking on her neck made her shiver and tremble under her touch. 

Peridot eventually eased off, looking satisfied now that Lapis was looking much more flushed and needy. Sitting on her lap as she brushed her hair from her eyes with a satisfied smirk, “Yes Lazuli?” She said, caressing her cheek and playing with the ends of her hair, rubbing her blue locks between her fingers. _Soft._

“You suck.” She said, eyes with a flushed glare, then sticking out her tongue childishly. She yelped with Peridot flicking her nipple in response. 

“I’m going to drag this out longer just because you said that.” Peridot humphed, and proceeded to get off of her again. She leaned down in between Lapis’s legs and lifted up her shirt, examining and admiring Lapis’s toned tan abs, her fingers brushing her pack teasingly as she trembled underneath. She blew on it gently, making Lapis shiver again, she couldn’t help but smile when hearing the little ‘cold!’ whisper from her. 

Peridot slowly stood up as she walked around behind her again, Lapis turning her head to follow after her, hearing the sound of their drawer opening. Footsteps then came back to her and Lapis felt the cloth go around her eyes and tied so it stayed in place. A gentle kiss was pressed to the back of her neck making Lapis shift her head. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” 

Peridot exited the room, with the door gently closing and leaving Lapis alone in the room again. She shifted uncomfortably and twisted on the spot, but the ropes weren’t budging. “Fuck...” She mumbled as Peridot was busy getting _something._ The sound of the sink was heard, _water?_

She was getting impatient, as the feeling of the gel was making her shifty and tingly on her folds and breasts. She frustratingly and pathetically squirmed in the bindings before hearing Peridot enter the room once again. 

“Getting impatient?” 

“Horny.” She muttered under her breath. 

“Maybe if you beg for it and admit to me I’m a hot dom.” 

“I’m not telling you that. You’re not domming me.” 

Peridot laughed as she went up to Lapis, “then tell me what is happening right now?” 

“I’m being forced to submit but it’s not happening.” She felt the kiss on the side of her temple at that, and her hand lifting her chin to what was presumably her face. 

“You’re going to admit it to me by the end of this.” 

“Fuck you. Also? I’m better.” 

“Right, and who’s horny and wet?” Peridot placed the glass on a table nearby, some anxiety and thrill went up her stomach as she heard that. The sound of something clinking was heard as Lapis felt Peridot’s cold hands touched her neck. She felt her hot breath down the side of her neck and the gentle nibble of her ear. 

It didn’t take long before ‘cold’ registered suddenly. 

Lapis shrieked as she felt the freezing sensation of an ice cube go down her neck and around her breasts, making her writhe in place and struggle again. “Pe-PERIDOT!” 

“Yes?” Peridot hummed, pulling it away from Lapis before making her shriek again by running it down her stomach and down to her hot entrance which sent Lapis to twist away from her. However the binds kept her to Peridot’s mercy, her skin running raw on the bondage as she continually kept rubbing against them. 

Peridot placed it back to what Lapis assumed was the glass. She felt her warm breath on her neck before she went around between Lapis’s legs. Her breath sent tingles on her inner thighs and folds much more effectively. She pulled her pants down just a little further, to allow her to bite the inner thigh area. 

She teasingly licked Lapis’s entrance and bit again on the other thigh, Lapis jerked against her and half growls and moans escaped her lips again against her will. Pleasurable touches and skilled mouth work made Lapis weak and bothered to Peridot. 

“Fuck-fuck-fuck…!” Lapis whined, she felt Peridot’s lips turn to a smile on her thighs. 

“Begging yet?” 

Lapis scowled and yelled again feeling her teeth brush her thigh, another kiss on her soaking entrance made her groan. 

“Fi-fine fine! Just-! Come on…!” She said almost whining again, her face flushed with heavy embarrassment. 

”Go on.” 

Lapis shifted on the chair, her thighs grinding on the chair on some poor attempt to save face. Peridot kissed her thigh. 

“Argh! Fine, please, _please_ fuck me oh great Peridot.” Lapis hissed out with great strain and desperation. Peridot laughed as she gripped Lapis’s thighs. 

Peridot’s tongue entered Lapis’s folds, she started off painfully slow and teasingly as she tasted her tangy juices. Lapis’s crotch bucked against her mouth, needy, warm, and oh god was her body _begging_ her to go on even if Lapis’s mouth was stopped by her pride. 

She could feel her thighs making a weak attempt to wrap around her head but was unable to do so, as Peridot kept going, the sound of Lapis’s moans and quiet gasps of her name over and over. Peridot was almost eager to help her get off, and licked her again for one last measure before stopping. 

“God- Peridot!” Lapis whimpered as she bounced on the spot, “don’t just stop!” 

“Tell me I’m a hot dom and how great I am at it.” 

“I swear-!” Lapis hissed, “aaahh!” 

She agonizingly drew her tongue across Lapis’s thigh to get the point across, Lapis gritted her teeth and bit her lower lip. So desperate, but with her hands teasing her lower back and tongue she broke. 

“Okay, okay you-you’re great! You’re so hot in your suit, and shit! You’re a fucking hot ass dom I’d even let you walk me in a collar!” 

“Wow really?” Peridot paused. 

“Just fuck me Peridot!” 

Peridot rolled her eyes with a big fat smirk as she easily went back in, licking and thrusting her tongue into Lapis’s soaking entrance and to ecstasy. Lapis shook and clenched as Peridot worked her magic, her back arching in pleasure on the chair. Peridot felt the way Lapis grinded against her mouth, soaking and the way it was quickly building up. It didn’t take long before _sweet_ release came like a long cool drink right after being so thirsty and parched for so long-- Lapis saw stars. 

She heaved and gasped, her body shaking and tired. 

Lapis felt Peridot get up and felt her warm body against her lap again. Her legs on each side of her as she lifted up Lapis's blindfold, letting her to the night site of her licking her lips and wiping her mouth. 

Lapis's dazed and flushed look stared back into her, Peridot smiled triumphantly. 

"Well?" 

Lapis puffed her cheek tiredly. 

Peridot leaned into her to give her another kiss, Lapis hummed a little into it as she felt the sensation of her lips being chewed upon. Peridot pulled back eventually, with the two of them needing to catch their breaths. 

"I _guess_ you were pretty alright." Lapis half-heartedly said with a smile. Peridot pouted with a cross of her arms, letting the blindfold fall back into place. 

"The great and lovable Peridot is more than 'alright.'" She insisted. 

"Right, sorry. Amazing work, Peri." Lapis joked while twisting a little, "but can I get out now? This is kinky and all but I'm getting seriously sore." 

Peridot mulled over that for a moment as she tapped her chin, "I don't know… maybe you're better off like this." 

Lapis pouted at her, "please, oh great and dominating Peridot?" 

Peridot couldn't help but flush a little, a tiny 'nyeheheh' came out as she slowly climbed off of Lapis. "I suppose I could." She said. 

When Peridot untied her, Lapis slowly wringes the ropes off of her. She got onto her feet and walked straight up to Peridot, clutching onto the collar of her shirt with one hand and forcing a kiss onto her as she shoved her up against the wall. She slowly leaned back, pulling the blindfold from her eyes. Her eyes glaring down at her as her body forced itself on hers on the body. 

"Did you think we were done…?" She unbuckled the pants on Peridot, her clothes still messy and half undone after what Peridot had done to her. 

"That was great, Peri." She murmured hotly, "but now it's my turn."


End file.
